Four (Battle for Dream Island)
Summary Four is the host of the fourth season of Battle for Dream Island, “Battle for BFDI.” Four exhibits very surreal mannerisms, including being able to deform characters strongly, reviving them, screeching to stun characters, eliminated contestants by sucking them into his body (sending them to the EXIT), and can shoot laser beams (called "zappies" by Nickel) from his hands. Four's first appearance in BFB was "Getting Teardrop to Talk", where he leads a game to win "a BFDI" (in which the winners will possibly get another Battle for Dream Island). Four appears alongside X, another abstract being representing a real-life number, letter, or algebraic variable. Although Four seems to be calm most of the time, he does get angry in "Lick Your Way to Freedom", "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", "Fortunate Ben", and "Four Goes Too Far", this anger growing more frequent as the series goes on. He has a mysterious, sadistic personality where he uses his powers to harm the contestants just for the fun of it. In "Fortunate Ben", Four was shown to want a sense of dominance in the show and will get furious if talked back to or if he has tasks done for him. When pushed, Four would show no mercy and would even do things such as ”dismemble” close friends out of anger, even lacking remorse in the process. In "Four Goes Too Far", Four is very intolerant to criticism as he mistaken Nickel’s response to criticism and threatens to zap him, A Better Name Than That's plan being the only thing stopping the attack. In "Enter the Exit", however, in direct contrast to the earlier bully he was shown as, Four seems to be a lot calmer and more humble than he was before he was multiplied by 0. He can still be violent, but noticeably less often. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Four Origin: Battle for Dream Island Gender: Genderless, uses male pronouns Age: Unknown Classification: Anthropomorphic Number Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation (Able to give contestants the "Zappies"), Can stun contestants by screeching, Reality Warping (Can create objects such as cakes, buttons, pillars, Paper Planes and Buzzer Boxes out of thin air, and can make contestants orange and turn the area around the contestants into a room), Flight (Flew all the way to the waterfall to eliminate Roboty), Toon Force, Gravity Manipulation (When Donut had the "Factor of Four," he was able to turn the effects of gravity on and off), Shapeshifting (Can change his physical appearance to look like X), Mind Manipulation (Can switch the minds of contestants), Transmutation (Turned a cloud into a timer), Body Control, Elasticity (Four's limbs can extend to extreme distances such as to a waterfall and even into space), Resurrection (Can revive dead contestants), BFR via sending contestants to EXIT, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can send contestants to EXIT, which is most likely a pocket reality that is within him), Astral Projection (Can enter himself to talk to the "Exitors"), Biological Manipulation (Dismembered X, can kill contestants via turning them into a deformed version of themselves), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Was interacting with the viewers), Regeneration (Low-High, regenerated from a puddle), Size Manipulation (Shown here and here), Limited Teleportation (Has been shown to teleport whenever a “4” is drawn, and has teleported other contestants), Non-Physical Interaction (Physically interacted with a Black Hole, a non-physical object), Self-Sustenance (Type 1) (Can breathe in space), Afterimage Creation (Shown here) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Able to kill contestants via deforming them, should be comparable to Donut, who was using Four’s powers at the time to pull the Earth) Speed: At least Superhuman (Should be faster than Firey) with Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed (Donut, who was using Four’s powers, was moving the Earth at these speeds) Lifting Strength: Class Y (Comparable to Donut, who was using Four’s powers to pull the Earth with ease) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range physically. Extended Melee Range via BFR and Biological Manipulation. Tens of Meters with Zappies. Tens of Kilometers with Transmutalation. Up to Planetary via Elasticity. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average (While he has been shown to be crazy at some points, Four is very intelligent in Algebra, as he even has his own school inside of his pocket realm where he gives the eliminated contestants many Algebra assignments.) Weaknesses: Being multiplied by 0 Note: Please do not attempt to upgrade Four to High 4-C scaling from Black Hole until further information is given in the series. This is because Black Hole is abnormal from other Black Holes where his mass was kept the same even when he got shrunken down by Four as well as controlling his Gravity to not suck people in him, which are things that immediately disqualify it from our Black Hole Feats in Fiction. Furthermore, Four crushing Black Hole to a smaller size is an Outlier due to the fact a Black Hole can never be physically crushed down, and with supporting evidence from the creator’s statement listed above, it further debunks this feat. Other Notable Victories: Sans (Undertale) Sans’ Profile (Speed was equalized and Sans was bloodlusted) Thunder McQueen (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Thunder’s Profile (Speed was equalized) Bender (Futurama) Bender’s Profile (Both had all of their equipment, Bender had the Exhaust Pipe, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy VI) Kefka’s Profile (5-A keys used and speed was equalized) Accelerator (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Accelerator’s Prifile (This was Post-Headshot Accelerator and 5-A Four, speed was equalized) Rick Sanchez (Rick & Morty) Rick's Profile (Speed was equalized and Rick had access to all inventions up to 5-A) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Aliens Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gravity Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Biology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Electricity Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Elasticity Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Size Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Genderless Characters